Oven appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a chamber for receipt of food items for cooking. The oven appliance's cabinet also defines an opening that permits access to the chamber. A door or doors mounted at the opening of the cabinet can selectively limit access to the chamber of the cabinet. For example, an oven appliance can include a pair of doors rotatably mounted at the opening of the cabinet. Such oven appliances are generally referred to as French door oven appliances.
Certain French door oven appliances include a linkage assembly that connects the oven appliance's pair of doors such that the doors open and close simultaneously. Such a configuration can be useful. For example, the pair of doors can each include a handle. By providing a linkage assembly that connects the pair of doors, a user can pull on either handle in order to open or close both of the doors simultaneously. Thus, a user holding food items in one hand can open or close both doors with the other free hand.
Certain French door oven appliances include linkage assemblies that have a large number of cumbersome linkage bars. Such assemblies can occupy a considerable volume of valuable space above the oven appliance's chamber. Also, manufacturing, assembly, and operation of such linkage assemblies can be complex and expensive.
Certain other French door oven appliances include linkage assemblies that have a chain and sprocket. However, such assemblies have disadvantages. For example, such assemblies can require the chain to cross itself in order for the doors rotate in the same direction and such crossing can result in the chain rubbing on itself. Further, such assemblies can require time consuming tightening of the chain during the assembly process.
Accordingly, an oven appliance with features for simultaneously opening and closing doors of the oven appliance would be useful. In particular, an oven appliance with a linkage assembly for simultaneously opening and closing doors of the oven appliance that preserves valuable space above a chamber of the oven appliance would be useful.